


Lying Through Your Teeth

by TastieSalad



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Idols, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Mark, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Smut, top!jackson, undetailed one-sided MarkJin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastieSalad/pseuds/TastieSalad
Summary: “You know he doesn’t love you, right?”Mark looks up from the book he’s reading, irritated.Thisagain.(Or)In which Mark and Jackson are friends with benefits and Mark struggles with his true feelings. As usual, they decide to address the problem in bed.





	Lying Through Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> aidfjlkdsfhlf it's 2:31 AM and I need to sleep

“You know he doesn’t love you, right?”

 

Mark looks up from the book he’s reading, irritated. _This_ again.

 

The topic doesn’t come up all that often actually, but when it does, Jackson always insists at the most random of times. The two are currently sprawled out across Mark’s bed, with Mark resting his back against the headboard and the younger lying on his stomach doing god knows what on his phone. They made out a few minutes ago, but when that became too redundant, they’d just opted to focus on individual interests. Well, there’s a change in plans it seems.

 

Mark lowers the book down with a sigh. “And?” he drawls. He doesn’t really want to talk about it. It’s not that he’s _uncomfortable_ with the topic, but he finds it unnecessary. He’s not sure why the younger brings it up every now and then.

 

While Jackson is quite honest and speaks whatever’s on his mind regularly, Mark doubts his friend is trying to rub salt into the wound or even warn him. He’s not that type of guy, and caution had been thrown into the wind pretty early on.

 

Jackson says, “What do you like about him so much?” The younger shifts so that he’s lying on his side, facing Mark and looking genuinely curious.

 

The older hums thoughtfully, deciding to indulge in his question. There’s a lot of things he can think of. “His smile. The way he laughs with his hand covering his mouth. He makes me happy looking at him.”

 

“Wow, never took _you_ for such a romantic.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes, having half a mind to leave the room so he can get some peace and quiet. “You asked,” he responds, detecting the heavy sarcasm lacing Jackson’s voice. Then Mark sets his book down on the nightstand with a huff, figuring he wouldn’t get very far into it at this rate. Anyway, he’s in the mood for something else now. Might as well make use of Jackson’s sudden talkativity.

 

He crawls over to where the younger is lying, aware of the dark eyes hungrily following his movements. Jackson doesn’t even blink when Mark pushes him onto his back and climbs on top, legs straddling on either side of his hips and hands resting on his shoulders. The younger automatically finds Mark’s waist, holding him in place as he proceeds to grind down shallowly against his crotch.

 

“It doesn’t really matter what I feel for him,” Mark laughs, albeit breathlessly. “I _like_ you. And this.” He punctuates the word ‘this’ with a particularly rough roll of his hips, causing Jackson’s grip on him to go a bit tighter.

 

They continue grinding against each other like that for a while, Mark straining his thighs as he dry humps on Jackson, working them both to full hardness inside their jeans. Mark moans softly. He would never admit it aloud, but Jackson looks so good like this—underneath him with his auburn hair a mess on the covers, cheeks tinted light red and fingers digging hard into his hips. There’s some pride Mark takes in seeing the normally confident Jackson fall apart little by little, all breathless and riled up because of him.

 

It’s a thrill really, having sex with the younger and teasing him, that is. They’re compatible, and there’s never a dull moment between them. Besides, Mark can’t really complain. Jackson is by no means inexperienced, knowing exactly how to make him scream and grip at the bedsheets in pleasure. Mark flushes just thinking about it, eager to get started.

 

“Take them off,” Jackson instructs, motioning to Mark’s pants as he undoes his own. The older does as told, tugging off his jeans in one swift move. Once they’re both devoid of pants and underwear, Mark lowers himself until he’s face-level with Jackson’s leaking cock and licks the tip experimentally.

 

The younger’s breath hitches above him. “Fuck, Mark,” he groans, fingers tangling in the older’s caramel locks. Mark wastes no time taking Jackson’s cock into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. He swallows down--literally--the urge to gag, squeezing his eyes shut and steadily breathing through his nose as he continues bobbing his head up and down. He must be doing something right, because the pleasured noises Jackson is letting out indicate his technique is good enough.

 

Mark however, is taken by surprise when the younger suddenly grabs his hair and thrusts upward, causing him to let out a choked whimper at the unexpected action. “Sorry,” Jackson breathes, slowing down. “Can I fuck your mouth?”

 

The older nods his head. Given the green light, Jackson begins moving at a relentless pace like he always does, and Mark is prepared this time. He relaxes his jaw the best he can, letting the other manhandle him and shove his length down his throat as he pleases. It’s rough. It’s filthy. It has tears gathering in his eyes and saliva dripping down the side of his mouth, but Mark knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Jackson pulls out at the last second, leaving Mark panting and his throat feeling raw. The younger comes all over his face, some of his release landing in Mark’s open mouth. He swallows it down.

 

“Your turn,” Jackson murmurs. He makes the older lay back and ducks down between his pale thighs. Mark gasps when he feels a warm tongue lap at his entrance, circling around the rim before teasingly dipping inside. Jackson’s skills when it comes to this are no joke; the soft licks against his hole have Mark throwing his head back in euphoria and whining out the younger’s name like a mantra.

 

Mark could barely hear the other speak over the own needy sounds he was making. “You can pretend I’m him,” Jackson comments nonchalantly. He works his tongue in and out of Mark, and it takes a moment for the older to comprehend what he said.

 

“What?” Mark exhales. Jackson pauses, glancing up from his spot between his legs with an unreadable expression. Or maybe it’s just that Mark can’t think straight enough to decipher it at this point.

 

Jackson clarifies, “You can imagine that it’s him doing this to you. Jinyoung.” Then he dives back down and resumes his previous actions, and Mark loses all train of thought.

 

Mark isn’t entirely sure why he feels awkward with the suggestion. However, he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, since Jackson abruptly pushes two fingers in along with his tongue and that effectively has Mark’s mind going blank. The younger finds his prostate in no time, hooking his fingers and insistently pressing into the tiny bundle of nerves that has Mark seeing stars.

 

“Oh f-fuck,” Mark cries out, back arching off the bed and fingers finding purchase in Jackson’s hair. “Don’t stop.”

 

The younger grins. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Mark is unable to hold back when Jackson strokes his cock, one, two, three more times, whimpering brokenly as he spills come all over himself and the other’s hand. Mark pants, face coloring as he comes down from his high and watches Jackson obscenely lick the remnants of his release off his fingers.

 

Then, nothing except the white noise of their breaths envelop the room as they lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them mind the lack of conversation, comfortable in one another’s presence. They’ve done this more times than Mark can count on one hand, and he knows there’s no need to talk afterwards. Just lying there and enjoying eachother’s company was enough. It was always enough.

 

Yet something was different today. Mark can’t quite put his finger on _what_ exactly, thinking back to Jackson’s seemingly indecipherable expression when he’d said, _You can imagine I’m him. Jinyoung._ It bothers him because the thought--playing pretend with Jackson of all people--has never crossed his mind.

 

Mark admits, “I don’t think of him. Not when I’m with you.”

 

For a second, he figures Jackson may have no idea what he’s talking about, forgotten all about the suggestion he made in the heat of the moment. But he can hear Jackson laugh quietly beside him and shift his weight, bed dipping as Jackson moves closer to his form. “Really,” the younger singsongs, “That’s weird.”

 

Mark isn’t certain what that was supposed to mean, so he doesn’t bother replying. He pulls on his clothing and cleans himself off with a handful of tissues by the nightstand just to busy himself with something.

 

Maybe it _was_ weird what he and Jackson do behind closed doors. Not so much to them, but to other people who have no idea about what kind of relationship they have. On a superficial level, they’re friends with benefits. Mark likes to think they’re a little special, because Jackson is more than simply an outlet for his lust, but he’s his emotional support as well. The younger makes him feel at peace in a way he can’t explain--but then again, Jackson tends to have that effect on mostly everyone around him.

 

On the other hand, Jackson is well aware Mark doesn’t love him. _A_ _llegedly_ , that is. More specifically, the older claims to be in love with another person--Jinyoung. And Jackson...well, Mark isn’t one hundred percent sure why the younger keeps letting him come back every single time despite that fact. He’s never bothered to question it (he’s an awfully unbothered individual in general), and Jackson doesn’t seem to have any problems either. So they keep doing what they do, losing themselves in the familiar, addictive heat and desire. What can Mark say? They’re compatible.

 

Jackson suddenly yawns and flops around on the bed as if he’s about to go to sleep, even though it’s only 5 PM and sunlight is pouring in through the window. Well, today _is_ the weekend, so Mark supposes it wouldn’t hurt to take a nap. It’s just like Jackson to be so unconventional anyway.

 

Mark doesn’t hesitate to crawl into Jackson’s embrace when he holds out his arms in invitation, and he snuggles up against the other’s warm body comfortably. “Maybe _I’m_ the one you’re in love with,” Jackson teases, and in his mind, Mark isn’t sure of anything anymore. He thinks back to all the times he felt his heart beat a little faster when Jackson throws him a dazzling smile, or when the younger would share a water bottle with him when he forgot to bring his own. Then, Mark thinks it could be possible--the idea of falling in love with Jackson wasn’t particularly off limits. In the end, he just huffs and tells the younger to be quiet already.

 

For now, Mark pushes his thoughts to the very back of his mind. For now, he focuses on Jackson’s gradually evening breaths fanning the back of his neck and secure arms wrapped around his middle, and the afternoon sunlight dancing along their bodies while they rest.

 

As long as Jackson can hold him like this, no matter what they are to one another, maybe that’s all Mark needs.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was desperate and thirsty for some markson, can you tell
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading  
> Comments/suggestions appreciated =)


End file.
